


Blue Hawaii and Sexy Cuba(n)s

by deathrayofgay



Series: Trans Keither [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, M/M, Post-High School, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, all he wants is to be nice to people and taste drinks, he's gonna go to culinary school and works at a bar, hunk didnt mean to misgender keither he didnt know, hunk is just a little too sweet for his own being tbh, i love lance, my lovely babies, they're college age but dont go college yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathrayofgay/pseuds/deathrayofgay
Summary: The eldest Kogane child has always been different than the rest.While the younger children were out playing in the yard, or hanging out with friends, or maybe even working in the family’s Korean convenience store, the eldest child was hiding away, somewhere underneath a pile of blankets and pillows. The Kogane parents tried their best to encourage their eldest, perhaps to make friends or maybe pick up a hobby other than sleeping or browsing the internet, but the response was always “Maybe tomorrow”.His parents however…they were concerned about their child, and they had decided that today is “tomorrow”, and they will make their child leave his bed, no exceptions.And so that is the reason Keith is suddenly stood alone and uncomfortable in the corner of a party.





	Blue Hawaii and Sexy Cuba(n)s

**Author's Note:**

> I love trans Keith.  
> I love trans anyone.  
> I also love Keith.
> 
> This is heaven.
> 
> (This was originally for day 4 of the Klance Week stuff but i didnt finish this or even start day 3 so you know here it is now?)

The eldest Kogane child has always been different than the rest.

While the younger children were out playing in the yard, or hanging out with friends, or maybe even working in the family’s Korean convenience store, the eldest child was hiding away, somewhere underneath a pile of blankets and pillows. The Kogane parents tried their best to encourage their eldest, perhaps to make friends or maybe pick up a hobby other than sleeping or browsing the internet, but the response was always “Maybe tomorrow”.

The truth was, this “different child” had a secret, something they’d known for a long time and was afraid to tell anyone…

He’s a boy.

His family didn’t know yet. In fact, nobody did. Who did he have to tell? It’s not like he had any friends he could tell. And he couldn’t make any friends because he couldn’t get out of bed. It had only spiralled since he had finished high school. He hardly ate anymore, not because he didn’t want to or anything, but just that his hatred of himself left him so sick to his stomach that he couldn’t possibly keep anything down.

Keith – that was the name he had assigned to himself, he who was the only one who would say it – was content with this; he was content with hiding in his bed all day, a pillow hugged to his chest and his attention fixated on the tablet screen in front of him, doing anything from watching TV, viral videos or just browsing the internet or social media. It helped him forget about his body, forget about his worries.

His parents however…they were concerned about their child, and they had decided that today is “tomorrow”, and they will make their child leave his bed, no exceptions.

And so that is the reason Keith is suddenly stood alone and uncomfortable in the corner of a party. It was a party his sister (who was only a few years younger) had been invited to, but there were more than a couple of people his age that were known to be attending. Accredit to his parents however, as they weren’t the type that would force him to wear dresses or makeup or anything else that his sisters would do. They accepted that Keith was different and left him be; he was their child and they loved him as he was, even if they didn’t know who he was.

So as Keith stood alone, as comfortable as he can be in public with his leather jacket, skinny jeans and fingerless biking gloves, he waited for something to happen. His sister had armed him with a drink (some kind of virgin cocktail he thinks) and he entertained himself trying to determine the flavours of it. It looked blue, but the flavours were reminiscent of the tropics; pineapple, raspberry, citrus…those were along the lines of the flavours he was tasting, he was certain.

“Hey there, what ya drinkin’?”

Keith looks up from his drink to see two guys smiling expectantly at him, “Oh, um… I’m not sure... My sister…”

The lankier of the two grins, posing with his arm out confidently, “Well lucky for you, we have our resident _Connoisseur_ here for you, I’m sure he can help you out.”

The other guy smiles softly, making eye contact with Keith, “Honestly, Lance is a little overexcited sometimes. I can help if you want me to but don’t feel compelled.”

Keith smiles back, holding out his drink, “No, you can try…”

The _Connoisseur_ takes the drink, taking a quick sip and handing it back immediately, “Oh, tastes like a Blue Hawaii almost, just with a touch of cherry and very little alcohol. Probably made with blue soda instead of Curaçao and they skipped out on the rum too. Not surprising at a high school party, it’s not quite classy enough, all that’s in the kitchen is beer and wine coolers,” he turns to ‘Lance’, “Isn’t there buddy?”

Lance winks at Keith, “What Hunk means to say, is that I wanted to have had a few drinks and I was disappointed at the lack of spread. And so I drank a few wine coolers because beer tastes worse than ass, as I would know, before hunting down some liqueur to make proper cocktails. Would you like to upgrade from your virgin Hawaiian to a sexy Cuban?”

Keith feels his cheeks redden slightly, both at the offer of alcohol and at the image of the ‘Lance’ stood before him in a scenario which would lead him to know what ass tastes like.

‘Hunk’, Keith assumes, sighs tiredly, which Keith supposes is a regularly occurrence between these two, “Lance, it’s a Blue Hawaii not a Blue Hawaiian; there’s no coconut. Secondly, don’t offer alcohol to girls you’ve never met before.”

Keith feels his stomach lurch at the word ‘girl’. Hunk couldn’t know, since nobody does, but he still wishes he did. He can’t blame him with the way his long hair frames his face and the shape of his body.

Lance straightens his back out smugly, “Now Hunk, don’t insult this gorgeous man standing right here; we don’t even know his name!”

As Keith feels his heart swell happily at the recognition he finds the confidence to speak, “Um, you can call me Keith.”

Lance grins from ear to ear, meeting Keith’s shining eyes, “It’s nice to meet you Keith. I’m Lance and this is my best buddy Hunk. What about that drink then?”

Keith smiles, “Yeah, okay. Sounds great.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at raythegay.tumblr.com


End file.
